Sólo un sueño
by Merii.H
Summary: One shot. Hermione recordó muchas veces ese sueño. Piensa que sólo fue eso. Un sueño.  Basado en el quinto libro .


_No estoy acostumbrada a escribir de estos dos. De hecho, es el primero que hago. Bueno, ya saben... los personajes de Harry Potter NO son míos. menos Sirius D:_

_

* * *

_

**Sólo un sueño.**

Cuándo Hermione Granger vio por primera vez a Sirius Black pensó que _está loco, _que le faltaba un tornillo, que tenía algún tipo de trastorno. Ciertamente era algo así, aunque bueno, doce años en Azkaban no es un premio que digamos, y no te tratan como a alguien de buen reconocimiento y por haber hecho algo bueno.

Cuando Hermione Granger vio a Sirius Black como _verdaderamente_ podría ser, se le cortó el aliento.

Son vacaciones de verano, hay constantes reuniones de la Orden y nadie sabe nada. Harry está frustrado, molesto, y pareciera que nada lo mejora. Ron está ahí con él, con ella también, pero pareciera igual de frustrado que todos. Y ella, se siente frustrada por ambos, por todos, porque no puede hacer nada, nadie quiere decir nada.

Habló con el profesor Lupin y no sacó nada, no le quiso decir, con la señora Weasley, igual, con todos. Excepto uno. _Sirius._

No es que le tuviera miedo, de hecho, lo encontraba muy confiable, se notaba la preocupación por todos, pero había _algo, algo _que no la podía hacer tener un contacto muy directo con él, y si lo tenía, era cuando estaba con Ron, Harry, o cualquier otra persona. Pero no sola.

Era extraño.

A principio lo tomó como alguien frío, un poco solitario, retraído, así se imaginaba a un Black. Mentira. Ni siquiera en su primer encuentro en la casa de lo gritos mostró facetas así, mostró cierta manera Lunática de expresarse. Desesperación.

Ahora ve que es como un hombre grande, medio inmaduro, medio revoltoso, medio gamberro. Como un _perro de malas pulgas_. Lo ha visto sonreír y sólo se admite a ella misma, que lo ve bien, es atractivo, se ve bien –_bastante bien_— al parecer eso de que iba a hacer ejercicio para recuperar forma era verdad. No es musculoso, pero ya no tiene ese aspecto tan desaliñado y que lo hacía ver tan viejo y desgastado. Ahora parece saludable, en forma, y cuando sonríe con ganas parece trece años más joven. Aunque sus comentarios la joden un poco.

—¡Lo digo de verdad! –exclama con burla—. Las pulgas son una mierda saltante cuando andan por los bajos fondos. Ustedes me entienden –sonríe mostrando los dientes y de oreja a oreja. Ron y Harry y otros ríen, ella y el profesor Lupin no, pero el profesor le brilla la mirada, como si soltara una sonrisa antes que por la boca.

_Para variar en mal vocabulario._

—¿Cómo crees que era Sirius en la escuela? –escucha como pregunta Ron a Harry. Se le nota la curiosidad en la voz.

—Remus dijo que era muy revoltoso, que con mi padre eran mejores amigos. Y que se la pasaban en la oficina de Dumbledore –Harry ríe, se lo imagina seguro—. También que era muy popular entre las chicas. Que ellas lo rodeaban.

¿Rodeaban? _¿con ese vocabulario? Seguro. _

Una vez habló con Ginny de eso, de Sirius. Dijo que _es guapo, _lo dijo con convicción, pero sin nada en especial, pero bueno… ya sabemos que Ginny se fija en _alguien_ más.

La señora Weasley dijo que recuerda cuando más joven, que Sirius era de los que _arrancaba suspiros desmedidos, y a veces un poco más que eso, _¿un poco más que eso? ¿Se refería a…?

_Por Merlín._

Vale. Andar indagando sobre el pasado adolecente de alguien más es como si estuviera acosándolo, no es así, sólo… sólo quiere saber cómo debe hablarle. Porque bueno, sigue sin poder conversar directamente con él. Se le corta un poco la respiración cuando intenta decirle algo.

También hay que admitir algo. Que a ella le gusta, no es el sentido de gustar de amor, si no de _gustar_ como persona. _Claro_.

Por eso las veces que ha intentando hablarle, porque para combatir e idealizar, hay que discutir, debatir, pero si no hay voz ni boca, no se puede. Y ella quiere acabar con la guerra.

Ron le ha discutido muchas veces que deje de trastornarse por cualquier cosa, incluso por intentar entablar comunicación con Sirius, cosa que encuentra ridícula, ya que hablar con Sirius –en su caso— es muy fácil, y agradable.

Ella se molesta, no entiende, no es fácil, si lo fuera, no tendría esa frustración. Más le molesta que Ron no le tome importancia y le diga _vamos ver los partidos de Quiddicht_ como si nada, como si dejara de lado lo que le pasa. Lo detesta.

Lo ha intentado varias veces, y le sale, el problema, el _verdadero _problema, es que no le sale como debería. Vacila, sólo un poco, pero a fin de cuentas lo hace. Y no le gusta, ella es segura, es una Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor no vacilan.

—No podemos hacerlo de esta forma, Harry no es un chiquillo, es un Gryffindor, y me parece una verdadera trompa andar diciendo que no es capaz de nada. Ya es grande –lo dice seguro, con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. Sus ojos grises fijan en todos en la mesa, y un momento, un pequeño instante, se fijan en ella, y Hermione Granger, duda.

Harry emboza una sonrisa, seguro ya no se siente tan protegido, tan escondido. Ya no se siente un chiquillo.

Eso molesta.

Harry puede no ser un niño, pero no es seguro que todo salga bien, nada es seguro, por eso, en ese momento no puede evitar reclamarle después de la cena. Es directa y se olvida de todo menos de reclamar.

—Harry puede no ser un niño, sí, no lo es, pero tampoco está preparado para defenderse de cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso, Hermione? –su tono suena profundo y serio, ronca, masculina.

—Porque lo conozco más que tu.

Ve como su expresión cambia por un momento, y como esos ojos grises se dilatan por un momento, pero sólo un momento.

—Dime algo Granger… —Se acerca con cierta cautela, y es cierta forma peligroso—. ¿Cuántos apuestas a que es capaz? –sonríe, y está entre cierta malicia y algo serio, molesto.

—Yo no apuesto –_yo no dudo_—. Harry es capaz de todo, pero no es bueno arriesgarse siempre –mantiene la mirada, se esfuerza un poco en hacerlo, no es fácil, sus ojos le traspasan.

La discusión termina ahí, ella lo termina ahí, porque no estaba segura, pero piensa que si seguía, iba a salir perdiendo.

Faltan aún dos días para entrar a clases, pero le encantaría que ya todo fuera y entraran ya a clases. No discute más con Sirius, pero le gustaría disculparse, aunque no tiene por qué hacerlo, pero siente que lo ofendió en cierta forma.

Le mira desde lejos, como ríe, como bromea, como discute y vuelve a reír. Hace como si nada hubiera pasado, no fue gran cosa, pero ella se siente acomplejada por la discusión. Se lo piensa mucho, en cómo pedir perdón, aunque el orgullo le ande disputando que no tiene nada que decir, le sigue mirando y no reacciona cuando ve que él también le mira. Con una seriedad que la traspasa y siente que se vuelve transparente, sonríe y desvía la mirada.

—… one –se escucha—. Hermione

—¿Ah? Perdón Ron, estaba…

—Pensando –completa Ron y se sienta junto a ella—. Oye, adivina… —se oye emocionado, a explotar de emoción—. Tenemos boletos para los Blackliegers

Otro juego de Quiddicht.

—Lo siento, pensaba terminar de leer el libro de poemas de Yeats que el profesor Lupin me dio –lo dice esperando la típica reacción.

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño.

Lo esperado.

—Siempre andas leyendo libros innecesarios, incluso cuando no estamos en la escuela.

—¡No son innecesarios, Ron! –justifica— W.B Yeats es reconocido como un gran poeta. Que a ti no te interese, no es mi culpa.

Ve como su mueca se amplía, y sólo le escucha decir un _bueno te dejo a ti y a tus libros en paz, yo me iré a divertir._

Se siente un poco mal, casi nunca va a los partidos de Quiddicht que tanto Ron como Harry le invitan, nunca le ha encontrado la gracia de patear una tremenda pelota que es capaz de volarte la cabeza.

—Qüiddicht, será para otro día.

—¿Dijiste Qüiddicht?

Da un pequeño respingo en el asiento y le ve sentado a su lado con esa sonrisa.

—Ron y Harry irán a un partido… de Qüiddicht.

—Ya, el Qüiddicht es lo mejor –dice Sirius con ese tono de amo el Qüiddicht.

—Escuché que eras el golpeador del equipo –dice ella y se acomoda un poco en el asiento.

—Por supuesto –se apresura a aclarar y se lleva el pelo para atrás, le cae en la cara—, el Quiddicht era como mi segundo amor.

¿Segundo amor? ¿Acaso hubo un primer amor? ¿será…?

—¿Y el primer amor? –no puede evitar preguntar. La curiosidad le gana.

Sirius le mira fijamente y mueve las cejas de manera sugestiva. Termina embozando una sonrisa.

—Yo –dice y vuelve a mover las cejas de la misma forma.

_Egocéntrico._

Entorna lo ojos un poco, sin darse en cuenta.

No hablan de mucho, de nada casi, del Quiddicht, de las bluggers que _te pueden sacar la cabeza_ y nada más en particular. No se dicen nada más.

Llega la noche y llega dormir, descansar, soñar. Terminar de leer _El niño robado_ de Yeats y apaga la vela.

La oscuridad de la habitación es intensa, no se puede ver nada, nada. Le cuesta pensar, se pregunta si hizo bien en negarle a Ron la invitación, Sirius dijo que cuando le tomas atención se hace interesante y llega a gustar.

_Sirius lo dijo._

Sacude la cabeza. No quiere pensar en eso.

_Claro que no._

Cierra los ojos, se concentra, quiere dormir, mañana será un día menos para ir a Hogwarts y sin tener que lidiar con tanto Sirius por allí y por allá.

Siente que se relaja y cierra los ojos.

—Hermione, Hermione… —Le llaman.

Abre los ojos con esfuerzo. Es Ginny, dice algo del desayuno. Siente que apenas durmió. Se despierta apresurado. ¿Qué hace sentada en la mesa? Está sola. No hay nadie. ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

De pronto lo ve. Sentado leyendo el periódico, seguro las tiras cómicas, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Ya no está al otro lado de la mesa, ahora está frente a ella, se desvanece como blanco humo que aparece y desaparece.

Se rozan las narices y la camisura de los labios, no reacciona, Sirius está muy cerca y _pareciera_ que quiere besarla. _Más que eso_.

Siente que todo se desaparece, así es. Todo desaparece y se transforma, todo es blanco y luminoso. Siente unas manos recorrerle la espalda, las piernas, el cabello. Siente muchas manos recorrerle y siente un espasmo, no sabe reaccionar y de pronto calor, _mucho_ calor.

No sabe exactamente quién le toca, no ve nada, pero si no para, _ya, _no sabe qué más pasará. Es como un horno, hace mucho calor, como si estuviera enferma, con fiebre muy alta. Su camisa del pijama va siendo desabrochada con cierta maestría.

Y los reconoce. Unos ojos grises.

_Sirius._

Siente que resbala, por la camisa, por el sostén, por las bragas, por _ahí abajo_. Hace mucho calor en Grimmaul Place.

De la nada, todo es inesperado y desaparece.

—¡Hermione!

Molly Weasley está frente a ella, su cara de preocupación no pasa desapercibida y Ginny junto a ella le ve de la misma forma. Despierta sudada, jadeando.

¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla, cariño? –le acaricia el rostro preocupada.

_Una pesadilla._

—… —sigue jadeando. Fue un sueño. Un simple _sueño—._ S-sí… estoy bien, señora Weasley, fue sólo un sueño –sí, sólo un sueño.

Se lo repite constantemente. Muy seguido, de hecho.

Llega el esperado día de irse a Hogwarts. Todos parecen tristes de irse. Obviamente. Nadie quiere volver, con todo lo que está pasando, nadie tiene ganas de estudiar. Se siente aliviada, podrá estudiar, concentrarse, no desviarse ni frustrar por ridiculeces.

Todos se despiden de todos y _él_ despide a todos.

Se despiden con sonrisas y abrazos y es el turno de ella.

Se queda parada frente a él e intenta sonreír.

—Nos vemos –dice ella, recordando la _pesadilla_.

—Hasta pronto –le sonríe de lado—. No seas tan mamona Granger

—No lo haré.

Se despiden fríos y sin gracias, son distantes. Como si ambos fueran cómplices de haber hecho algo malo.

Aunque sólo uno sabe lo que no debería saber. E imagina lo que no se debe imaginar.

Siempre recuerda ese sueño. Constantemente. Incluso cuando él ya no está esperándoles en Grimmauld Place con esa gracia de persona y sonrisa que le llagaba a desarmar.

Que le traspasaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero lo hayan disfrutados. No haría mal un review, ¿cierto? ;)

Saludos :3.


End file.
